


The Song Writing Competition.

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the 3rd round of the SanSan Russian Roulette challenge over on Live Journal.  My prompt was</p><p>In honor of Joffrey and Sansa's betrothal, and as a nod to his good-daughter-to-be, Robert holds a song-writing competition. Sansa has the honor of selecting the winner. Among the entries is an anonymous song containing details of encounters that only a certain sworn shield would know about. And, yes, you have to write at least some of the lyrics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Writing Competition.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbird1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird1/gifts).



> I was super freaked out when I received this prompt. Mostly because of the time period in our story when this takes place. I am used to Sansa already being damaged and Jaded and this was before all the bad stuff happened and she is still wide eyed and enchanted by kings landing. Plus LYRICS! lol. But i had a blast writing this, and I hope it turned out ok. :)
> 
> It all belongs to GRRM. I am just playing with them.
> 
> Warnings and Spoilers: None really.

A few weeks after the Hands Tourney, King Robert learned that it was Sansas nameday. He attempted to arrange another grand tourney, but Ned put his foot down that he would not consent to such extravagance. King Robert settled on having a lavish feast to honor his Good-daughter to be, along with a song writing competition. 

And that is how Sansa found herself, seated at the head table with the royal family, listening to the greatest singers from Westeros and beyond, serenade her with songs written especially for her. She had spent the last few hours eating the most wonderful foods and listening to singer after singer. King Robert had given her the honor of choosing the winner, but she was finding it hard to decide. She wished that Jeyne could be seated closer to her so she would have someone to help her, but Sansa was given a honored place next to the royal family, and Jeyne was no more than a stewards daughter so she was seated several tables away. 

Her father and Arya had attended the feast as well, but as the hours went on, her father made his excuses and retired back to his rooms to read in some huge dusty book, and Arya made her escape as soon as their father had left. Even the royal family was no help to her tonight. King Robert was well in his cups, and currently had a busty serving girl sitting on his lap. Queen Cersei had become upset early in the evening and retired herself taking Tommen and Mrycella with her. Her prince Joffrey was currently tormenting the servants by throwing food at them. Sansa sighed and continued to listen to the newest singer. 

She thought back to the songs she had already heard. Most of them sounded the same to her, praising her beauty, calling her a wolf, or even Queen of the ice. Sansa did not like these songs, why must they constantly bring up the fact that she was from the North? She lived here in the south now, and Kings Landing was where she intended on staying. 

A few of the songs she suspected were not even written for her, as one referred to her green jade eyes, and another her love for the sea. Sansa also eliminated them from her mind. The last song had made her blush profusely as it took a bawdy turn and mentioned the hair between her thighs. King Robert had enjoyed that one immensely, but Sansa would not award the prize to that minstrel no matter what. 

The herald announced the final singer, and a young man carrying a lute entered the hall. He began to sing a pleasant ballad, but Sansa was beginning to panic as she realized she would be forced to choose the winner soon. Suddenly some lyrics from the song caught her attention. 

 

Every night when I try to sleep I dream of fire,  
The child inside me burned away, sacrificed on the pyre.  
The flames transformed me, man into beast  
not a soul knew of my pain, until a pretty girl at a feast  
Now my dreams are filled with the fire of your hair  
and the sounds of your voice so fair  
I saw this chance for my heart to be heard  
now would you sing a song for me little bird 

 

She turned to quickly look at the others still seated at the table but like before no one was paying attention. She waved to King Robert trying to get his attention, and announced she had chosen a winner. The king tossed her a bag of gold coins, and she awkwardly caught it. She walked down toward the center of the hall to hand the champions purse to the singer. Jeyne Poole quickly rushed to her side. 

"What a lovely song. Your lyrics were quite different from the others." Sansa said as she passed the bag of coins into the winners hand.

"I must confess my lady. I had never set eyes upon you until this night. The song was commissioned by another. One who wished to remain anonymous." 

Jeyne squealed as she pulled her aside. "Oh Sansa, who do you think it was. I bet it was one of the knights. Which Ser could it be?" 

Sansa looked around the room until she finally found the man she was looking for. She smiled as she looked into his dark grey eyes. "No not a knight." she said as The Hound awkwardly smiled back at her.


End file.
